What She Traded
by Miss Written
Summary: Sakura traded a lot for the man that she fell for, but how did she fall for him? Oneshot SakuX? Read to find out. Review please! gdb


**I read an ItaXsaku and decided to write one. It's a oneshot and if you ask me to make a sequel… it may take a while, but I won't if you don't ask. So yea, you all know who this is dedicated to. Or you should if you read my story's regularly. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask?**

**

* * *

**

Trade

* * *

She traded.

She traded her friends

Her life

Her home

For love.

She silently wondered if it was wrong. If she should have stayed in Konoha. With Naruto and Kakashi. With Tsununde. With everyone. Then she looked at the man sleeping beside her and knew. She knew she wasn't wrong. She knew she decided right. After all, she became an s-class missing nin for him.

It all started…

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and thought of the still missing Uchiha. The Uchiha had left two months ago, but it still hadn't blown over. How she missed his voice, his eyes, just him. Cruel. That's what he was, but she didn't care. She just wanted him home safe. Shaking her head she thought a walk would do her some good.

Walking aimlessly, letting her feet do all the work she continued to think. Had she really loved the Uchiha? Yes, she didn't… wouldn't call him Sasuke-kun or even Sasuke anymore. He was now known to her as Uchiha. _I miss him, but I hate him for leaving._

_**Inner: …**_

_You don't talk anymore._

………… **_thought you'd like some time alone._** She was gone again. Sakura thanked her mentally.

Still thinking she looked around to see the Uchiha sign everywhere. Without noticing it she had walked straight to Uchiha's old home. His home. She could see things Sasuke would do in her mind. Tears suddenly started to spill from her eyes. She hated him. It was official.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura turned and met red eyes.

* * *

Itachi was thinking. As much as he hated to admit it he missed his family. He regretted what he did more than anything, but would never say that. "I'm going out." Itachi grabbed a black cloak that didn't have anything on it.

"Where?" Kisame asked.

"Its none of your concern." He said with his cold as ever voice. He was going home for a while. While jumping from branch to branch he continued to think. Why had he left his brother alive? Because he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the only one that didn't see him as just a weapon. A tool to help the clan. Sasuke saw him as a brother, until he found Itachi in the middle of that mess. How he wished Sasuke hadn't have come home then. He could have said he was never there and raised Sasuke, but no. Life wasn't fair, and Sasuke saw Itachi. With Itachi's speed he was already there, but he wasn't alone. He continued walking till he herd soft hiccups. "Why are you crying?" why had he asked? He didn't know, but he felt something churn in him when he saw her tear streaked face.

* * *

Sakura could see red eyes, but that's all. The rest was hidden by the black cloak. She knew it wasn't Sasuke, but she didn't know who it was. For some reason he calmed her. She didn't know why she reached out to him. She just did. How did she know he wouldn't push her away? She didn't know that either, she just felt like it was…

* * *

Itachi's eyes widened when the small pink haired girl reached out to him. When she hugged him he thought he was going to push her away, but his body decided otherwise. After a second he returned the gesture, letting the girl cry into his shoulder. Her small frame fit perfectly in his embrace and it felt so…

* * *

…_right._

"You didn't answer my question." He said after she stopped sobbing and only hiccupped from time to time.

"Sorry." She sniffed, but neither one of them let go. "I was just thinking of sad memories" She stated, slightly muffled by Itachi's shoulder. "Of a boy named…" she yawned. "…Sasuke." Before she drifted to sleep he asked her one last question.

"Whats your name?"

"Sakura… Haruno" With that she fell asleep. He didn't know what to do with her, so he took her with him.

* * *

"Itachi? Why in the world…" Itachi interrupted Kisame.

"She fell asleep. Couldn't just leave her there could I?" He smirked. Thank goodness his acting was ok. Kisame smirked back.

"Oh. I get it!" He winked. "New play thing?" Itachi didn't answer. He just went to his room.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ran through Konoha screaming that.

"Naruto stop." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's color nearly choking him.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I can't find Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sure you're just over reacting." Kakashi said, but then lee came running by.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Lee yelled. Kakashi grabbed him by the belt.

"You too?" He asked.

"Sakura-san and her youthfulness are no where to be found in Konoha!" Lee yelled, anime tears streaming down his face.

"Come on. She's probably just…" Kakashi was inturupted.

"BILBOARD-BROW YOU COME HERE NOW! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Ino stormed past, but Kakashi grabbed her ponytail.

"What. No, let me guess. You can't find Sakura anywhere." He sighed when Ino nodded. "Lets go see the Hokage."

In the hokage office…

"SHIZUNE WHERE THE HECK IS MY APPRENTICE!" Tsununde yelled, almost breaking the doors down.

"BAACHAN! We can't find Sakura!" Naruto ran in trailed by Lee, then Ino, then finally a tired and stressed Kakashi.

"I can't find her either!" Tsunude said. They all thought a minuet, Kakashi was glad for the silence and mentally cursed when Naruto spoke up again.

"Wh-what if she was kidnapped! OH Sakura-chan! Kami-sama why!" Naruto started to run around in circles, soon joined by Lee yelling things about youth.

"Oy vie… Sakura we need you to come back." Kakashi rubbed his aching head.

* * *

Sakura woke up an a soft bed. What happened? She looked at the room she was in. The bed was a king size and everything was black. She yawned and jumped off the bed, strolling out like it was her house. "How's a girl supposed to find the dang kitchen around here?" She asked no one unparticular.

"Well first of all the girl isn't supposed to leave the room she's put in.? Sakura turned to meet the pale blue face of a shark like man.

"Y-you Kisame of Akatsuki right?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, how'd you know?" He kept his emotionless face but was truly curious.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi of hidden leaf and apprentice of the 5th Hokage Tsununde the legendary Sannin." She addressed herself like she normally does in the presence of formal people at Tsununde's meetings. His eyes widened.

"You'd be a good challenge. Wanna…" He was interrupted… by Sakura's stomach.

"Uh…" She rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'm kinda hungry." She giggled. Why wasn't she afraid? Kisame pondered as he led her to the kitchen. She looked in the frige and got out various items.

"What're you…" He was interrupted again.

"Pancakes?" She said. He starred at her. She rolled her eyes. "Well do you want some or not?" She asked.

"Uh… sure. Two is fine." He said. She nodded.

"Ask others if they want some." She ordered. Kisame nodded. Why was he listening to her again? She had some sort of power over people. By the time Kisame asked Diedera, Sansori, and Itachi Sakura was making 15 pancakes. Three for her, two for Kisame, three for Itachi and Diedera and four for Sansori.

"When did we get the kunoichi?" Sansori asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I brought her with me last night then slept on the couch." Itachi said.

"Good choice yeah." Diedera smiled.

"What do you mean?" Itachi wondered.

"Well she is staying right?" Kisame said, cutting the pancakes.

"I was going to return her in a few days." Itachi said, bewildered these guys wanted her to stay.

"That's a shame." Sansori said. Everyone looked at him in shock. He looked up. "What? I like her pancakes so sue me!" He went back to eating the pancakes. The others shook their heads.

"We could ask her to stay, but I don't want to keep her against her will." Itachi said. It was time for the others to look at him in shock. "What?"

"You-you've never had a problem with it before. Are you going soft?" Kisame smirked. Itachi gave him a death glare, but made no attempt to disagree. He did seem to have a soft spot for the pink haired one. Said person walked through, causing all talk about her to stop.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout?" She asked in a very chipper voice. Does she not realize she is talking to s-class criminals! They all wondered. She finished her pancakes a while ago.

"Weather or not you would leave or like to stay with us." Kisame said bluntly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well… uh… I have to go home sometime, but I can come and visit! You guys don't seem so bad. I don't really know why you're s-class criminals… well except for killing people." She shrugged. She knew they could keep her here against her will, but had a feeling they wouldn't.

"How will you get away long enough to visit, yeah?" Deidera wondered.

"I'll… I'll just leave then come back. They'll get used to it and if they ask where I go I'll say to train where I won't be interrupted." They nodded and went back to eating, but inside they were all jumping for joy.

When Sakura got back they all questioned her, but she told them nothing, saying she needed to be alone for a while. She didn't get in trouble and didn't later either. So this went on. Every month she would go away for three days to a week then come back and get questioned. She would always say the same thing.

During her visits Itachi and Sakura grew steadily closer. Everyone, but them seemed to notice. Kisame noticed mostly because Itachi was his best friend. Itachi only smiled around Sakura. He would do anything to make her laugh. He loved her laugh. Kisame finally grew impatient. The day before Sakura was to visit again Kisame approached Itachi.

"Itachi you need to tell her." Kisame said. Itachi looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Come on! You have to tell Sakura how you feel. I know for a fact she feels that same way! If you tell her then Maybe she'll stop just visiting and stay here with you!" He said. Itachi walked away.

"Guys! I'm here!" Sakura opened the door to the manor and smiled when she saw Itachi. Itachi noticed this and smiled back. The small blush that appeared on her face after he smiled didn't go unnoticed. Itachi wondered if Kisame was right. That night Sakura made dinner and they all sat, eating and laughing. After dinner they sat in the living room with sake. Itachi looked at Sakura who was downing another glass and STILL wasn't drunk. It was like her 12th glass!

"You can really hold your liquor." Itachi smiled when he earned a giggle from the object of his affection.

"What do you expect when I have Tsununde as a teacher." She giggled again. That's when Itachi noticed the others were passed out… or so he thought. Kisame was silently listening.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi said.

"Uh huh?" She looked at him with her shining eyes. He loved her eyes. Gulping he proceeded.

"Do you… still love my brother?" Itachi asked with a blush, which Sakura noticed. She smiled softly.

"nu huh." She said. Itachi looked at her and her soft smile.

"Really. Then…" He was cut off by warm lips on his own. He didn't respond at first, so Sakura thought she got the wrong idea, but when she went to pull away he reacted, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. He gained control of the kiss when he asked for permission to enter her mouth, which she gladly provided. They pulled away reluctantly when the need for air became too much. Panting slightly Itachi placed his forhead on Sakura's. "I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too."

After that everything happened so quickly. Sakura went to Konoha in the middle of the night with Itachi to get her things. They were unlocking her door when they were found by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? What…" He saw Itachi. A glare made its way on to his whiskered face. "What is he doing here?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"I've been with him for the past few months. When I left I went to see him. Don't worry, I wouldn't give out Konoha information, but I found love. He loves me too and I'm going to live with him." Sakura stated rather bluntly. She wanted to get this over with.

"Sakura-chan you can't…" Naruto stopped when he saw the look of true love in Sakura's eyes. She hadn't even had that look with Sasuke. "You have to promise to visit." He said. She smiled and hugged him. He buried his face in her hair. "I'll miss you." They were, after all, best friends.

"I'll miss you too, Naruto-kun." Sakura packed her things and left with Itachi. Naruto waved goodbye and headed for his apartment. He wouldn't tell any one where Sakura went. He was too good a friend to do that.

* * *

And that's what happened. That was four years ago and Sakura had kept her promise. She visited Naruto in the dead of night, at least once a month. Itachi and Sakura had a child. They named him Haruki. He was as feisty as his dad with a temper like his mom's. He also had the Sharingan and inhuman strength. He almost broke his dad's finger right after birth. Yes Sakura traded a lot for this man, but she didn't care. She would trade her life for him, and he would do the same. She had fallen in love with some one that was supposed to be forbidden, but she didn't care. Love always found a way.**

* * *

Wow. This is like my longest one shot ever. I'm not a big fan of ItaXSaku, but I just read one with that pairing and it made me want to write one. So hope you like it! Review please! gdb**


End file.
